A Head Full Of Dreams
by 1-800-epk-fano
Summary: [Miracle] Herb Brooks has a 16 year old daughter, Becky, who helps her father out with the team. My first fanfic ever so go easy on me. Please R&R!
1. Herb and Co

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Becky Brooks, who is based off of me. Disney owns everything else.

_My first fanfic ever! I'm excited! I hope you like it. Please read it and let me know if I should keep it going._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey kids!" Herb Brooks yelled so everyone in the house, and maybe even the one next door, could here him, "Get your butts down here, we've got a family meeting!"

We were in Danny's room playing table hockey. There was me, Becky, the oldest at 16 years old and Kelly, who is the youngest at 10 years old on one side with our 12 year old brother, Danny who was on a team by himself and still kicking our butts when we heard our father call. We stopped our game immediately and glared at each other with a which-one-of-you-did-what look on our faces.

We all walked sown the stairs taking heavy steps. We stopped when we saw our parents sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Come on over kids, have a seat." Said our mom, Patti.

"Are we in trouble or something?" I asked as I sat down in my favorite recliner.

"No. Why? Do you feel guilty?" Dad teased me.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Danny joked back. We all had a good laugh.

"So what's this all about, Dad?" I asked.

"Well, 'member when I went to Colorado for an interview to coach the USA Olympic hockey team?" Dad asked. We all nodded.

"Well, Walter called me back and told me I got the job." Dad finished.

A series of "Wow! Really? Congrats!" Came from the three of us.

I ran to my Dad and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you Dad!"

"Thank you Sweetheart. Oh, and I wanted to talk to you especially. You two can go if you want." Dad said referring to Danny and Kelly.

"Ok, Dad!" they exclaimed running up the stairs to finish their game. I sat down next to my dad.

"Becky, I know you've been trying to get a job and how tough it's been for you." See, although I was 16 I looked like I was 14 years old. I always looked two years younger than I really was. "So I'm offering you a job to help me out when I coach the hockey team. I'd pay you at least $5 an hour and when school starts up again I can cut you some slack so you can finish your homework and do whatever you need to do. But it would really mean a lot to me."

I smiled at my dad, "Really? Yeah, of course I'll do it! Thanks so much, Daddy!" I hugged my father again, then quickly added, "One quick question though. Like, what kind of work would I do?"

"Oh, just odd jobs here and there, like an assistant manager. And you'll be getting your driver's license soon, so you can go somewhere if I need you to."

"Ok, thank you, Daddy, so much!"

"Thank you, Becky."

"Sure Dad! Anything to hang out with hott hockey players," I joked to my dad.

"Don't even start thinking that way!" Dad yelled in mock anger. As I went up stairs I laughed at my dad so he could here me.


	2. Meeting Hott Hockey Players

**Disclaimer (revised): **If it doesn't sound familiar, then I own it.

_Sorry for the wait, ladies. I think I'm gonna try todo a weekly update but I'm not making any promises. Thanks for the good reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dad and me decided I would start working once the hockey team was all picked out and in Minnesota. So, my job started the first day of practice. I was up by 6 a.m. so we could be at the rink by 7:30. I didn't care though. In fact, I liked getting up early. It always mad me feel good.

I got into some raggedy jeans with a hole in one of the knees, and frayed at the ends, and had a big flare. I threw on a loose fitting black t-shirt that said "momentum" on the front. I brushed my hair but I didn't put any make-up on. I never wore make-up except to weddings and stuff. I never felt the need to and I was never really into make-up so I figured, "Why bother?"

When we got to the ice rink Dad went to his office and I went to the rink. I had a backpack that had some "necessities" in it, along with my skates, a bottle of water, and a notebook. I loved to write so I took to carrying a notebook with me everywhere. You never know when an idea will just pop up!

I could see some of the boys I already knew from the U were on the ice goofing off and warming up until practice started.

"Hey Mac!" I yelled from the entryway to the ice and skated to the guys as I waved to the ones I knew.

"Hey Becky!" Mac yelled as he skated up to me, picked me up in a big bear hug. I screamed and giggled and he put me down. "You still like it, huh? Long time no see, Kiddo." Mac said.

"Yeah, I know, right?" I exclaimed. I turned and saw Janny and Philly there.

"Hey Becky."Janny said pulling me into a hug.

"Hi, Janny." I replied.

"How's it going, Philly?" I said as I embracedhim.

"Hey Becky. You wanna to meet some of the team?" Philly said gesturing to a bunch of guys on the opposite end of the ice.

"Okay." I said shyly. As we skated over, I over heard some of the boys talking in a Boston accent. "There's guys from Boston on this team?" I whispered to Mac in a mostly confusion with a hint of bitterness in my voice. I knew what happened in '76; I was there.

"Yep. But that's Rizzo and Jimmy over there. They're alright. But watch out for OC." Mac whispered in reply.

"OC? O'Callahan? He's here?" I whispered back.

Mac nodded his head and said to me, "Becky, if him, or any of the other guys do anything wrong to you, please, come tell me or one of the other guys you know, ok?" I nodded. Mac was always like a big brother to me, especially since my own big brother moved out of the house. Yep, therewere four of us, Brooks children. My big brother, Ryan, was ninteen years old and the oldest of the Brooks children... sort of.

"Hey guys, this is Becky Brooks." Philly said to the boys as he pointed me out. I glided over to them with a shy smile on my face and pulled my hand from my shoulder-length hair. I always played with my hair when I was shy. "Becky, this is Rizzo, Jimmy, Bah, Pav, Mark Johnson, Bill Baker, and Ken Morrow." Philly finished.

Some of the names sounded familiar, but that didn't surprise me. As I shook greeted and shook hands with the guys I thought, _"At least I'm good with names. This'll be a fun challenge for me… 26 names in the shortest time possible. At least I know some of the guys. And I know I won't be forgetting the hott ones, like Mark Johnson. I don't think it's possible to forget someone who looks so good! His hair is perfect for his face. And those eyes are the most amazing shade of blue!" _In fact, all the guys were hott. Luckily I have the ability to control myself and I forced myself not to stare. As I shook Mark's hand he nodded and flashed me an award-winning smile. I wanted to melt but forced myself to save it for later.

"Brooks." Rizzo said thoughtfully, " You related to Herb?"

"Yeah, he's my dad," I replied.

"Oh, that makes sense," Rizzo said, giving me and adorable smile.

"So, why are you here?" Jimmy asked curiously. I loved how his dark black hair went with his light blue eyes. The combination was perfect!

"I'm here because my father is paying me to help take care of you boys." I said teasingly.

"Aw, he had to pay you? We're not that bad." Morrow joked back.

I rolled my eyes as Bah asked, "So you'll be working here for him?"

"Precisely." I said, flashing him a cheesy, commercial smile, "I'm excited. I've been job hunting for, like, three weeks now and no one wants me. It's tough getting a job when you're about 5 feet tall and always look about 2 years younger than you actually are." I explained.

Just then I felt two arms grab me around my waist from behind me and squeeze me tightly as my feet left the floor.

"Ahh!" I squealed.

"B. B. Gun! Ya know, 5 even is just the right height for me to be able to carry someone."

"That's great Rammer." I said sarcastically as I looked up at him.

"B. B. Gun?" Mark questioned, raising an eye brow.

"It's a nickname with a long story behind it. I'll tell it later. But only Rammer's allowed to call me that!" I said pointing to the guys.

Mark just laughed at me, still hanging in Rammer's arms and replied with, "Okay, whatever."

"Okay gentlemen, get over here!" My father called out.

As we went to the bench I thought out loud, "Why is it always "gentlemen?" You guys are hockey players. You call getting teeth knocked out in a play "fun." There's nothing "gentlemanly" about that." Rammer just sat me on top of the boards by the bench, patted my head, which probably meant, "Try not to think too hard about it,"and went to sit on the bench.


End file.
